la ultima batalla o pesadilla?
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: en una era ninja se desarrolla una gran batalla en la que se juega la paz, es posible que esta batalla sea verdadera o solo sea un simple sueño, este sueño tal vez se convierta en una pesadilla para otros? mal resumen pero pasen y lean porfa...


buenas soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y esta es mi primera historia esto que van a leer a continuacion es una loquera que se me ocurrio a las 4:30 de la mañana, se preguntaran por que a esa hora bueno es que tenia una sibredocis de cocacola y no tenia sueño esto fue realizado con la ayuda de mi querida y rara amiga yen-chan. esto es para que se rian un buen rato he he he he...

nota: naruto no me pertenece el es propiedad de masashi-sama, si fuera mio yo ya me habria casado con el.

- bla bla bla - dialogos

** La ultima batalla o pesadilla?**

En una era de naciones ninja nuestro protagonista naruto uzumaki portador del kyuubi se encontraba en medio de una muy importante batalla, la batalla que lo decidiría todo, en esta se encontraban todos sus compañeros/amigos ninja que luchaban por salir victoriosos, en esta batalla se encontraban todas las personas mas importantes para el rubio.

Los enemigos de este terminaron hiriendo gravemente a la mayoría de sus compañeros/amigos ninja/senseis/el amor de su vida (HINATA no sakura (ella es una llorona estupida)/gente de relleno/ un emo de mierda (sasuke)/yo y mi amiga friki otaku que me esta ayudando en esta loquera/ etc. etc.….

En fin naruto al ver tal suceso no pudo contener el odio y la rabia que en ese momento experimentaba al ver a sus amigos en tales condiciones, tanto así fue esta que el poder del nueve colas lo invadió casi en su totalidad

Cuando el poder maligno del kyuubi invadió a naruto este perdió la conciencia de sus actos, no distinguía lo que eran amigos o enemigos.

En pocas palabras naruto lanzo un ataque (una esfera de chakra maligno concentrado el cual se trago y luego libero) que a mi parecer era una vaina rara en forma de bolita negro con rojo, lo lanzo y todo hizo ¡BUN! Destruyendo todo a su alrededor y al no tener conciencia mato a todos los que estaban ahí amigos, compañeros, al amor de su vida y a mi la autora por eso se acabo el fic.

-000000-el fic continua-

Nota: Hola soy la amiga friki otaku de la autora y como en el momento del ataque estaba en la sociedad de almas acosando a byakuya-sexy no sufrí ningún daño por eso ahora que descubrí que mi fisión en la vida es terminar este fic en honor a mi amiga que murió por amor al arte y a naruto.

Entonces naruto luego de que recobro la conciencia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el había matado a lo mas preciado he importante de su vida (HINATA no sakura) al igual que a sus amigos etc ect…..

Decidió acabar con su propia vida por que el no podría soportar semejante carga, ahora su vida estaría vacía y sin sentido, así que tomo un kunai que se encontraba en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de hinata y atravesó su corazón, muriendo instantáneamente y cayendo junto a su amada (estilo romeo y Julieta). T.T T.T

- ¡ no naruto¡- decía entre sueños itachi- ¡ tu no puedes morir así! –Lloraba- ¡esto no puede terminar así! Tanto que me cale la serie esperando un buen final y me salen con esta mierda!-grito el pelinegro aun dormido.

-Itachi, itachi, ITACHIII! Despierta ¡!- dijo deidara

-Ahhh! Que paso deidara- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba

-Vamos itachi acuérdate que hoy es la fiesta especial de tu hermanito sasuke-chan- dijo melosamente el rubio

-Ahhh verdad es en la que el bicho raro de orochimaru va a salir del pastel- dijo bostezando- espero que a sasuke le guste por que este tipo cobra muy caro por sus servicios especiales-

-espero que después de esta experiencia sasuke-chan ya se aya convertido en todo un hombre, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo deidara

-00000-00000-

-NOOOOO!- se despierta aturdido sasuke- rayos que mal sueño- y después de un momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, y que a su alrededor habían botellas, papeles, un gran pastel que decía feliz cumpleaños sasuke-chan, estos eran claros restos de una fiesta.

Su inspección fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, sasuke lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de su hermano mayor itachi

El mensaje decía- felicidades hermanito ya eres todo un hombre, me sorprendiste no sabia que te gustaban así ATT: itachi P.D.: deidara te mando saludos y quiere que le guardes pastel –

Sasuke no comprendió lo que le dijo su hermano hasta que sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, y recordó su sueño que tal vez no fue un sueño después de todo, su cara reflejaba terror, miedo, angustia por que tenia miedo de confirmar sus sospechas y cuando volteo a ver a quien tenia a su lado se encontró con….

** fin**

solo quiero aclarar yo no tengo nada e contra de sakura y sasuke solo hago esto por divercion, espero que les haya gustado

dejen reviews porfa O.O O.O asi sean bueno o malos se aceptan criticas constructivas


End file.
